Don't Forget Your Shirt
by chaneldancegrl
Summary: Artemis needs help with physics homework. Wally offers to help, but he's a distraction. For the Secret Santa Challenge by SincerelyMNM. One shot Spitfire. T just beacuse


**Don't Forget Your Shirt**

Artemis needs help with physics homework. Wally offers to help, but he's a distraction. For the Secret Santa Challenge by SincerelyMNM

I don't own YJ. If not we'd had have a new episode today!

* * *

><p>Artemis Crock sat at her desk, staring at the crossing line interspersed with pictures and numbers. Physics was just not her strong suit. Sure, she shot arrows a at variety of distances and weights, but never did she sit down and think about the exact amount of forces acting on her arrows, or their force diagrams. She just automatically adjusted for each situation. The archer let go of the blonde piece of hair she had been fidgeting with and looked at the clock by her bed. <em>1:36<em> A sigh escaped her lips; this assignment was killing her.

She rolled her shoulders back, wincing from the new knife cut running from the upper right side of her back to her shoulder. It wasn't deep, but the henchman's goal to temporarily disable her arm bow arm worked. Too bad for him, she was ambidextrous and quickly knocked him out with a swift right-handed upper cut to the jaw. Their mission was a partial success; they had to stop a deal with Cobra Venom in some port city in North Carolina. Venom confiscated or destroyed? Check. Goons captured for questioning? Check. Head Honchos? Not check. The organizers were smart and escaped as soon as things went sour. By the time the team got back to Mount Justice, it was late, and Artemis did not feel like dealing with the perps roaming the streets of Gotham at night. Thus, her current presence at Mount Justice. Unfortunately, teachers wouldn't accept the "Sorry, I couldn't do my physics packet. I was too busy wrecking a weapons deal with my covert super hero teammates. You know, so you could grade homework in peace" excuse. She snorted at the thought and stared tiredly at the force diagrams. If she was going to attempt to finish this, she was going to need caffeine. The archer stood up and opened her door, grimacing at the whoosh as she stepped out into the hallway. The only sound in the hallway was her bare feet tapping the ground with each step as she adjusted her white cami over her forest green cotton shorts.

Eventually she reached her destination, the kitchen, and got to work on her remedy of a Vietnamese tea. It was a recipe that had been passed down through generation of her mom's family. There weren't a multitude of family traditions that Artemis kept, but the tea was one of them. Surely, it would be enough caffeine to keep her awake through the rest of her physics torture. She se the water to boil and began looking around the kitchen for spices. _Now how did M'gann organize this kitchen?_ She sighed and continued her search, finding the ingredients right as the kettle started to whistle. She ran and removed the kettle from the heat, trying to avoid waking the others. The water and spices mixed together into the large cup, filled to the rim with tea. Artemis turned away from the counter, bumping into the silent speedster leaning over her shoulder. In a flash, his expression changed from confusion to pain as the scorching tea covered his bare chest.

"OWWWWWWW JESUS CHRIST ARTEMIS! " he whisper shouted and flailed around the kitchen.

"Wally, you idiot!" she whispered at the same volume and grabbed a towel to wipe off his chest. Artemis tried not to focus on his muscular chest. She didn't notice the spackle of freckles covering his shoulders and pecs, or the way they moved as he danced from side to side trying to dry himself. And she definitely didn't pay attention to how he glistened from the drink or smelled like herbs. Finally, it seemed like the speedster was dry and cooled off, but Artemis didn't move away. Instead, she just kept running the towel across Wally absentmindedly, barely registering his shiver. She looked up into his face, meeting his emerald green eyes that held a spark in them. The moment withered when Wally's face contorted into a smirk. "You done touching me, Blondie?"

She jerked back like he shocked her."What are you even doing here? It's almost 2 in the morning Kid Doofus!"

"I heard someone in the kitchen. I thought it was M'gann and I was hoping she'd cook me an early breakfast. Then I see it's just you making some weird smelling drink, and you decided to attack me with it."

"I didn't hear you! Why didn't you just say something?"

"Well, I didn't want _you_ making me food. You'd poison it or something. Have to give me credit though. I mean since you didn't hear me, I totally qualify for the Ninja Boyfriend title."

She rolled her eyes and huffed "I'm not in the mood tonight Mr. Full-of-it" with a turn on her heel to make more tea. "Plus, is it really so hard to remember to wear a shirt?"

"Sometimes I forget. Why does it distract you?" He said with a cocky grin.

"You know, if you were actually wearing a shirt, it would have just been easier to take the shirt off to get rid of the hot tea. "

"So now you want to take my shirt off?" He leaned on the counter next to her.

It took every ounce of self control she had in every nerve in her body to not dump the whole kettle on him. Instead, she settled for throwing the wet towel at his face and stalking out of the kitchen, mug in hand. A cool breeze accompanied her shortly after.

"So what do you need tea for? You look like a mess" he said more seriously.

"Thanks Wally, just what every girl wants to hear. " She fumed. Why couldn't he just leave the hell alone?

"That's not what I meant." Now he was flustered.

They had reached her room and she sighed, meeting his eyes for the second time that night. "I-I'm just trying to get through this physics homework. It's due tomorrow, but every time I look at it it's like I'm getting hit by Count Vertigo all over again." Something shifted in Kid flash's eyes as the Count's name, almost like concern and something else she couldn't place. He probably just knew the feeling of being hit by Count Vertigo, right? Artemis rubbed her forehead with her index finger tiredly, " So there you have it. I need tea to survive the rest of the night. So goodbye." Artemis turned to punch in the code to her room but Wally's voice stopped her, "Do you want some help?"

Confusion flitted across her futures and she looked over her shoulder to see him sheepishly scratching the back of his head. "Science is kind of my thing." Artemis paused to think this over. The "Wall-man" offering to help her? He'd probably make fun of her or call her stupid for not getting the answer right away. But honestly, he was probably her only hope for getting through the night. She nodded slowly, and he followed her into the room.

* * *

><p>An hour later Artemis sat in her chair at the desk, chewing on a pencil while a still shirtless Wally observed from a seat on her bed. "So because the box is on a ramp. I have to tilt the force diagram, right?" She glanced at Wally for an answer and was rewarded with a tired smile. "Exactly, and make sure you use the…"<p>

"Fgy and Fgx" they said at the same time, eliciting grins from the both of them. Artemis typed into her calculator and scribbled down numbers before circling them. "Done" and stretched her arms above her head, wincing again.

"Still bothering you? Do you want me to get new dressing for that?" His voice surprised her, as it was tinted with worry and she studied him. He fidgeted with his pajama bottoms under her stare and silence.

"It's- just sore. But, thanks." He nodded in reply. If someone had told Artemis that she could spend part of the night with Wally, without trying to shove an arrow down his throat, she would've thrown them out a window. But tonight was…dare she think it… nice. There was one problem. The packet shouldn't have taken an hour. Wally knew what he was doing and he was good at explaining it. The issue lay in that he had been either beside her or sitting on her bed the whole night they were together, shirtless. It was very distracting because 1. She was tired 2. She didn't want to focus on physics 3. She was a teenage girl 4. He was a (slightly) attractive teenage boy and therefore 5. He looked good shirtless and 6. She could tell that something in their relationship was shifting. Not that she'd ever let him know any of those things, or their effects on her train of thoughts.

"Well I'm going to go crash. Night sleeping beauty." He grit his teeth when he took in Artemis's startled expression. "I mean, you're going to need it. Your beauty sleep. Because that's your only way you can… I mean.. because….it'll" he babbled and she noticed the way his cheeks turned and ears turned red. She smiled, "Good night. Oh and next time? Don't forget your shirt."

He breathed a barely audible sigh of relief. "So there's a next time?" he returned with an eyebrow waggle.

She rolled her eyes and stood up to shove him out the door. "Good night Wally! But-thanks" Artemis spoke, the first part with annoyance, but a softer tone at the end. The speedster answered with a genuine smile, leaving the blonde a chance to sleep and process.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, the team had gathered in the living room to celebrate Christmas day and exchange gifts and well wishes. M'gann was setting food around the kitchen and living room. Conner was finally figuring out how to work the TV. Kaldur was flipping through a book on sorcery. Robin fiddled with the latest computer. Artemis tried on a new scarlet winter coat. Wally sat watching them all from the kitchen, eating a batch of Christmas cookies M'gann had finally perfected. The chocolate chips were gooey, the cookie soft and warm. He closed his eyes, relaxing in cookie heaven. The sound of crinkling paper and a sharp point of a cardboard box being shoved into his chest interrupted his bliss.<p>

"Wally!" M'gann chirped, "I found this last gift under the Christmas tree. It's for you." Wally glanced at the rectangular gift and noticed the gift label, "To: Wally From: Secret Santa." Wally winked flirtatiously "Is it from you, Megalicious?" M'gann rolled her eyes and walked away. Artemis was definitely rubbing off the sweet Martian too much he concluded. He quickly tore off the wrapping paper, and pulled out his gift, a long bright yellow onesie covered in red lightning bolts. His confusion wore off after he picked up a scrap of paper that had fallen to the ground, reading _So you don't forget your shirt_ in a familiar scrawl. He looked up at the archer and caught the quick smirk in his direction.

* * *

><p>A week later, Artemis strolled to the zeta beam tubes after a movie marathon with the team. Passing the living room, she noticed the ginger sitting again on the couch eating popcorn, but in a Kid Flash onsie. She tried to stifle a laugh, but he caught her glance and she joined him on the couch, stealing his popcorn. They continued to watch the movie in silence, something about a little square robot floating around in space with a fire extinguisher.<p>

"You know, if you spill tea on me I'd have to take the whole thing off" he said suggestively.

She shook her head. "Not my problem. You'd be the idiot walking around in their underwear."

"But you'd find me attractive"

An eye roll was her response "As if. If it makes you feel any better, I'd make sure the zipper got stuck so you'd be stuck in that onsie."

Wally gasped. "You'd let your own teammate just stand there trapped in a scalding hot wet onsie."

She smirked and pecked his cheek. "Nope, just you."

* * *

><p>AN: Tada! The prompt was "Onsie" I hoped you guys liked it! I know it's early for Christmas, but idea just hit me (And it's after Thanksgiving). I feel like I didn't focus heavily on the prompt, but for some reason I really wanted Artemis to spill tea all over Wally. This is a pretty long one shot, it's longer than a chapter for Missing You. Anyways, I'm still looking for a beta, so if you're up to it let me know! Also reviews= more and improved stories! Happy late Thanksgiving! Please review. I deleted my other story by accident in an attempt to add this story. :'(


End file.
